Crossing Chaos
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, which I obviously DON'T, than this is what would have happened. Set after my story Babymagic, although not directly after. COMPLETE
1. 036 Ephemeral 071 Broken

Since I'm sick, I figured I'd write a story that covers these prompts:

_**023. Lovers**_

_**024. Family**_

_**027. Parents;**_

_**028. Children;**_

_**029. Birth;**_

_**030. Death;**_

_**036. Ephemeral;**_

_**071. Broken;**_

_**072. Fixed**_

In no particular order, sometimes two or more will be covered in the same chapter. Sorry about that. No plan is perfect.

First chapter is based on prompts: _**036. Ephemeral and 071. Broken.**_

_** A two Prompt based chapter on the fact that Fate wants to eliminate chaos, coerces Zatara into agreeing with the plan, and inadvertently causes more damage than was meant to be caused.**_

* * *

"I do not know how you can stand living in a world with such chaos Zatara." Nabu says, after appearing before Zatara in the helmet.

His response was a shrug and a bored man's smart-alack comment "But if there is always order, there will be _chaos_, and if there is too much chaos than order _will __**not **_be achieved. You of all people,- deity's, whatever you are!- know that."

Nabu sighed "Too right you are Zatara, too right you are."

Zatara laughed for no reason, Nabu guessed it was some form of an untold joke. When Zatara stopped laughing, he turned back to the looking glass, as Zatara so rightfully called it. Nabu followed Zatara's eyes to see Zatanna, the mage's daughter, having just turned Robin into the bird of his namesake before she changed him back.

"If you could, would you eliminate chaos for her to be safe?" Was the question from Nabu. Zatara turned to face the helmet that was still looking out the looking glass.

After a moment, Zatara found himself whispering

"Of course I would, if I could." He then caught himself and said "But I can't. If there is too much order, than chaos shall befall everything. If chaos befalls everything, order will follow, thus a vicious cycle is born."

"If chaos becomes order, there is no need for the helmet, you get to see your daughter-"

"Use her name!"

"Pardon.." Nabu said, his emotionless voice seemed to pose a question.

"Her name is Zatanna. Use her name or so help me I will rip the helmet off of my head and throw it so far into deep space that no one will find you for _decades_." Zatara threatened, all be it calmly, in a steady voice with a fire sparking in his green eyes

"Very well." Nabu replied, seeing he had no room to project an argument "As I was saying. If chaos becomes order, than there is no need for the helmet and than you get to see Zatanna again."

Zatara seemed to be molding this over. _If there is no need for the helmet, a Utopia will exist. There would be no fighting, no strive, no need to wonder if the next day will be the last._ He took a breath and turned to Nabu, ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that screamed at him saying this was a bad idea.

"Okay. Let's destroy chaos." Zatara said, nodding to Nabu.

* * *

The plan for destroying chaos took weeks of preparation. Zatara was working on a mental strategy and sharing the plan with Nabu, both were highly aware of the treason they were diving into but neither cared.

Nabu was gathering the things they would need, from tomes and charms to the Zatara-family books about forbidden curses and textile tablets. The hours were long and tiresome, Zatara's body could go days without rest, but it seemed that moving through Shadowcrest had given the body extra weight that wasn't needed.

Nevertheless, the items were gathered and rearranged quite perfectly. Now all they needed was Chaos and to get to Chaos, you need something Chaos wants. After another week of waiting, and keeping others from the place that would end all pain and suffering, Klarion appeared. Dr. Fate attacked Klarion before the team or league could get there.

The Chaos mages cat was in an unbreakable cage.

"Is that the best you've got Nabu?" Klarion yelled.

"This is not my best, Witch boy. For you have not seen the rest." Nabu replied, condescendingly, as he snapped his fingers.

Yellow chains, made of not just Fate's energy but also centuries old Zatara family magic, sprang up out of the ground and attached themselves to Klarion. The artifacts from Shadowcrest sprang out of the ground as well and, much like the chains, were glowing yellow. As the order-filled items glowed a more violent yellow, Klarion was screaming in pain as his cat was yowling.

When the league and team got there, everyone, except for Batman, gasped. Zatanna was having the worst time with this, she was fighting the tears that were brimming in her eyes. Not only was her love being hurt, but it was by her father's hand that it was being done. She thought of a brilliant idea that was to seem all nonchalant about helping Klarion.

"Stop Fate! Stop him! If Klarion is destroyed, then Order will reign! A vicious cycle of an unending rebuilding and self-destructing Utopia will happen!" Zatanna yelled. And, to be honest, she wasn't expecting everyone to be as on board as they were.

While everyone, except for Zatanna because she was freeing Teekl and Klarion, was fighting Nabu, they failed to see the artifacts glowing brighter until an ominous chant was being heard, making everyone stop fighting. Zatanna, thinking fast, shoved Klarion out of the way as the circle let lose an energy that, if it had hit Klarion, would have eradicated all darkness within, but instead of hitting Klarion, it hit Zatanna and was eradicating the good in her.

"Zatanna!" The team and league yelled

"_Babymagic_!" Klarion roared, his eyes becoming red while his hair became horns and his skin became a bluish color. His cat was also turning into her saber-toothed monster form.

"_NO_!" Fate screamed, they heard Zatara's voice overshadow Fate's as Zatanna screamed. Whether the scream was from pain or not was a mystery to them.

What Zatanna felt coursing through her was so weird. She felt the same, it's just every time someone smiled, she felt the need to kick that person over the head Chuck Norris style and then destroy them. Nabu was the first one on that list.

It didn't matter that the body he possessed was her father's, she just wanted him destroyed. When the yellow light faded, Zatanna stood before them, a lock of raven colored hair in her face. Her outfit that resembled her father's had drastically changed.

Instead of that classy tuxedo-like uniform Zatanna wore, she was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and had long sleeves, black gloves with white seams, black leggings, high-heels and a black witch's hat atop her head with a white band across it and a crooked top.

Her face was anything but the good natured smiling face the team and league had grown to love. Instead, replacing it was a sinister smile. She smiled, it was more like a smirk, but she showed her teeth, that looked more cat-like instead of human.

"Thanks for the change in perspectives Nabu." The girl said, smiling like the cat that got the canary, speaking of which, Zatanna turned the league. "_Srotnem fo eht maet, kcatta hcae retho litnu uoy era suoicsnocnu!_" (Mentors of the team, attack each other until you are unconscious!)

The spell was cast so fast, the mentors fell victim to it without any defense. The mentors beat each other until none of them were left standing, except for Fate (but he doesn't count) and the protégés. The Lord of Order held his hand out and said "_Nekawa_." (Awaken).

The mentors all stood up and stared at Zatanna, who now had Klarion by her side. The Chaos boy, who was back to normal, snickered and turned to Zatanna "Should we make our getaway, Babymagic?"

Zatanna, with her body still facing the team and league, turned her head to Klarion and smiled while saying "Of course."

She held out her hand to him and he took it. Beside them appeared a black and red swirling portal. As Teekl jumped onto his shoulder and they turned around, Klarion called out "See you later, armadillos.."

"Unless we see you first.." Zatanna called out. The two Chaos mages began to laugh as the portal disappeared.

"What have _I_ done?" Fate, with Zatara's voice overshadowing, asked quietly when that portal vanished. Fate turned to the league, with Zatara's voice no longer overshadowing his.

"This body is of no use to me anymore. Find me a suitable host within five nights before I _choose_ one." And with that, Fate removed his helmet from the head of the mage.

When the helmet was off of his head, the first thing Zatara did was fall to his knees and begin to cry his eyes out. All he could think was _This is all my fault! It's my fault that my little girl is gone… Why was I so stupid?_

_"Why?"_ Zatara asked as the mental, physical and emotional pain became too much for him to bare. He fell against the sand-covered road, unconscious, while everyone wondered what had happened.


	2. 023 Lovers 028 Children 029 Birth

_**023. Lovers**_

_**024. Family**_

_**027. Parents;**_

_**028. Children;**_

_**029. Birth;**_

_**030. Death;**_

036. Ephemeral;

071. Broken;

_**072. Fixed**_

_**In no particular order, sometimes two or more will be covered in the same chapter. Sorry about that. No plan is perfect.**_

_**Second: 023. Lovers; 028. Children; 029. Birth**_

_**Warning: Not meant to be graphic. I'll skip to another part of the chapter before it gets that far. Contains swear words as well.**_

* * *

_**To Recap:**_

_**Fate and Zatara tried to destroy Klarion, unaware Zatanna was in love with him, to create a Utopia. But then their plan back-fired when Zatanna pushed Klarion out of the way so instead of the chaos getting destroyed within Klarion, the good got destroyed within Zatanna. So now Zatanna is a lord of Chaos and Zatara is no longer a lord of Order. But Zatara fell unconscious due to guilt over his actions. And that's what happened on Crossing Chaos.**_

* * *

Klarion had taken Zatanna to his home. A room in the Ever-space, a pocket-like dimension that once inside you were inside, not a single being could find you. But the thing about it is the place was just a room, there was a door that probably led to other places, but just looking around, Zatanna declared it looked homey.

A light was somewhere in and it was casting an unending light everywhere. The room was large, a king-sized bed was facing the door and in it was a lot of pillows. To the left was a dresser and beside that was a full-body mirror. A cat bed, most likely Teekl's, was off to the far right. Teekl jumped off of Klarion's shoulders and onto her bed.

"So, you like to sleep well and look your best.." Zatanna said, smirking as she turned her head to Klarion "I like that."

Klarion smirked as well "You know what I like?"

Zatanna, although she was a chaos lord, pretended to be curious "No. What do you like Klarion?"

Klarion moved his face closer to Zatanna's and whispered "I like you."

"I like you too." Zatanna said, pressing her lips to Klarion's.

Teekl meowed, which made Klarion growl and respond, with a blush on his face, "No! I wasn't going to-!"

The cat meowed again, getting up and walking out of the room. Klarion growled again. "Stupid cat.."

Zatanna moved close to him and whispered against his ear, blowing hot air against his earlobe "What did she say?"

Klarion felt himself get warm, it was a good warm and yet a bad warm, and he blushed "She didn't say anything.."

Zatanna started to kiss Klarion, savagely "Really?"

Klarion walked back to the bed "Yes.. I mean no.. I mean.. The cat didn't… Say any-"

Zatanna kissed him again, cutting him off, before she pinned him to the bed and kissed his neck. Klarion laughed a little

"Someone is a frisky kitty." He grabbed her and flipped their positions. His teeth lightly glazed her flesh, making her gasp, before he softly bit into her neck as the light went out. "Stay still."

* * *

It had been eight and half months since Zatanna had joined Klarion in not only the business of Chaos but in life as well. And today was a meeting of the Light.

"Babymagic!" Klarion called. Teekl was pacing by the door. "It's almost time to-"

Zatanna appeared before him, wearing her, now, traditional uniform. There was something different about her, but he ignored it.

"So love," Zatanna kissed him "Are we going to see the Light?"

A smirk wound itself on Klarion's face "Yes, Babymagic. We are." He kissed her back.

Teekl rolled her eyes. She was not being late to this meeting. For several reasons:

1) It got Klarion to behave because if he so much as let his powers out of control, Nabu would find and kill him.

2) She didn't have to listen to him whine and complain about being bored

She yowled, breaking the two apart. Klarion scowled as the cat as Zatanna let out an impish giggle.

"Fine.." Klarion snarled. Teekl jumped onto his shoulders and Zatanna hooked an arm through his.

They moved toward the door and Klarion said "Ekat su ot eht sretrauqdaeh fo eht Thgil!" (Take us to the headquarters of the Light!)

In a flash of red the three of them appeared in the Light's headquarters. Klarion, with Teekl on his shoulders, walked through the transporter first.

"_**Recognized: L7-Klarion."**_

And then he typed in an acceptance pass code, which caused the conversation around the table in the Light's meeting room to stop and look at the transporter.

"_**Recognized: L7-1: Babymagic."**_

All of the members of The Light let their jaws drop when they all saw Zatanna.

"Who let her in here!?" Lex Luthor yelled, getting out of his seat and firing a stun gun.

Klarion smiled as the tip of the stun gun flew close to Zatanna. The female mage simply raised her hand and said

"_Fi eh sekil ot eb a regnits neht ll'ew ees woh eh sekil ot eb gnuts!_" (If he likes to be a stinger then we'll see how he likes to be stung!)

And with that, the tip of the gun ricocheted off of an invisible force field and hit Lex in the chest, shocking him hard. He fell on the ground, a hole in his suit, the tip in his chest with steam floating off of it.

Everyone looked at Zatanna who was smirking as she said "Anyone else?"

The remaining members shook their heads as Lex got up. He walked, briskly, back to his seat and sat down. Vandal was the first to recover, he cleared his throat as Klarion and Zatanna sat down beside each other.

"So, Mrs. Zatara, tell me why you changed sides.."

Zatanna scoffed "Because The League killed me."

Vandal looked to his left "Queen Bee?"

The bee, after exiting Zatanna's mind, nodded "She speaks the truth."

Ra's clapped his hands "Excellent." He held his hand out to her. Klarion smacked his hand away from Zatanna before he pulled her close to him

"She's _mine_. Do. _Not_. Touch." Klarion snarled at him, causing Zatanna to giggle. The assassin pulled his hand back.

Ra's, while he rubbed his wounded hand, muttered "Well, _excuse_ me for trying to be friendly."

"You're _un_excused." Klarion said, letting Zatanna go as Teekl crawled onto his lap

"Enough.." Vandal said, standing up and stopping Ra's from creating another argument with the Chaos lord "For now, we must concentrate on our main objective which is.."

"To destroy the young leaguers and their mentors." Zatanna replied, finishing Vandal's sentence. "Why figure out a plan when I know all of their identities of all of the team and mentors? It doesn't take Batty's little bird to hack through League computer via magic."

There was a murmur of agreement from around the table, the only ones not talking were The Brain and Savage.

"Let our newest member speak." Joker said, laughing manically "I think she's got a plan to bring down the house."

"Agreed." Manta replied

There was a flood of agreements from around the table. Vandal stopped them from speaking by holding up his hand. When everyone was quite, he turned to Zatanna.

"Please, dearest girl, speak."

Zatanna nodded "This are their identities." As the slides appereared on the screen, she said their names;

"Kid Flash: Wally West.." Another came up "Artemis: Artemis Crock, daughter of Sportsmaster and sister of Jade AKA Cheshire.." Then came up one of Cadmus' favorite clone child "Superboy: Conner Kent." Then of one of the newest faces in the hero world "Rocket: Raquel.." Followed by a worldly example of pure calmness "Aqualad: Kaldur'ahm." Followed by her ex-Martian friend "Miss Martian: Megan Morse.."

Then another one popped up "Robin: Richard Grayson…."

"That's the birdie that got taken under Brucey Wanye's wing.." Joker said, chuckling

Zatanna, after rolling her eyes, pulled up a freeze-frame picture of the league and pointed to each one "Batman: Bruce Wayne; Martian Manhunter: J'ohn Jones; Flash: Barry Allen; Green Arrow: Oliver Queen; Red Arrow Roy Harper; Superman: Clark Kent; Icon: Has of yet to be determined; Aquaman: Orin." Then another picture popped up on screen of her father "Zatara: Giovanni Zatara, the man I once considered my father."

Vandal clapped his hands together once and said, with a sinister smile "Perfect. We can handle it from here. Klarion, why don't you take the poor girl home and let her rest, she looks tired."

Klarion, not needing to be told what to do with his Babymagic, stood up, Teekl was already on his shoulders, grabbed Zatanna's hand, and walked right through the transporter back to Klarion's home, no it was their home.

Zatanna collapsed onto the bed. Not tired, just sick of moving.

"Babymagic?" Klarion asked, his voice on the edge of concern, as he moved next to her on the bed. He never showed concern, the good -bad, whatever!-, the thing was, she brought out the human in him.

Teekl meowed, causing Klarion to give her a look

"What? She is?" Klarion asked, having doubts about what his familiar told him.

Teekl nodded and growled.

"Okay. Okay. Just let me…" He stopped when he placed his hand on Zatanna's stomach. His eyes widened and his heart stopped for a moment.

"Klarion?" Zatanna asked, twisting her body to face him.

"Your. Your pregnant..." Klarion's voice went up about two notches before he fainted, his last thought was _I'm going to be a dad … Oh Hell._

* * *

_**(Skipping ahead. To put it shortly, Zatanna was a b**** during her last few weeks of carrying Klari's kits)**_

"Come on Babymagic. Just a little more.." Klarion said, coaching Zatanna as she was giving birth to their children.

One was already out, a girl, and it was nestled in the arms of Talia al Ghul while Cheshire and Catwoman acted as mid-wives, ironically, the three of them were the only ones the Chaos lady trusted.

"Klarion I swear I will castrate you with an old, rusty.." She stopped mid-rant because of a contraction before she continued as she squeezed Klarion's hand "Cobweb covered, butter knife!"

Klarion, despite the pain his Babymagic was causing him by squeezing his hand to the point of breaking, smiled. Teekl was wiping sweat off of Zatanna's forehead with her tail, looking as though she was smirking to herself. With one final scream, Zatanna felt the weight from her body vanish. She released Klarion's hand, giving him an apologetic smirk, before she turned to the midwives.

"Thank you for helping us bring the newest spawn of Chaos and torture into the world."

"Not at all." Talia said, tickling the first born infant's nose. She then handed the first born infant to Catwoman before she picked up Zatanna, being used to bloody things, and took her off of the nursing bed and onto the couples regular bed.

Catwoman smiled "We may be evil, but even we find newborn babies cute."

Klarion sighed "Yes, yes. Now if you could give Babymagic our children so she can feed them before she falls asleep, then maybe I'll decide _not_ to kill you."

Zatanna kissed the second born. She had black hair and her eyes were two different colors, the left eye was black and the right eye was blue on the forehead. "Lupo."

"Hm?" The females and the baby's father looked confused

"That's her name, it means wolf." Talia said, translating the name.

Klarion smiled an evil smile "I like it." He then turned his attention to the child with black hair and spring green eyes that was now nestled in Cheshire's arms. He took the child and said "Her name will be Katherine."


	3. 010 Years 024 Family 025 Strangers

_**010. Years**_

023. Lovers

_**024. Family**_

_**025. Strangers**_

_**027. Parents;**_

028. Children;

029. Birth;

_**030. Death;**_

_**034. Not Enough**_

036. Ephemeral;

_**042. Emptiness**_

071. Broken;

_**075. Shade**_

_**088. Forgiveness**_

_**I have added new prompts to the board, I won't be using all of the prompts that I have, though after the story is done I will be using the unused prompts for requested one shots with this marvelous cast of characters. In no particular order, sometimes two or more will be covered in the same chapter. Sorry about that. No plan is perfect.**_

_**Lupo belongs to my friend Wolfie; Katherine and Giovanni(Klarion and Zatanna's son) belong to me; all cannon characters belong to DC Comics.**_

Third: _**010. Years; 024. Family; 025. Strangers**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**After giving the identities of the league and team to the Light, Zatanna gave birth to Klarion's children, Katherine and Lupo Zatara-Bleak. And that's what you've missed on Crossing Chaos.**_

* * *

_**Year: 2027**_

"Daddy, mommy.." Lupo began to speak, the youngest daughter of Klarion Bleak and Zatanna Zatara, smiling mischievously

Katherine, her older twin sister, smiled a sick smile "Can we go cause trouble to the mortals..?"

Klarion, who was sleeping until now, said in a tired and annoyed voice, as he turned from the girls towards his wife and put his face in her hair "Ask your mother."

When the girls walked around the bed to their mother, they saw her and their six year old brother Giovanni, a boy with black hair and green eyes, cuddling on the bed. The rise and fall of their chests told the twins that they were asleep.

"Mommy…" Katherine said, mixing a sing-song voice with a whine. Zatanna groaned sleepily "Can Lup and I go cause trouble to the mortals?"

Zatanna yawned as she said "It's five in the morning, but fine, stay out of Belle Reve this time…"

"Okay.." The twins said as they kissed their parents and baby brother on their cheeks before petting Teekl on the head, the cat was awake at the end on the bed, before they turned to rush out of Ever-space when they heard Giovanni say "Wait. I go too…"

Zatanna, who was tired as all tired could be, muttered "Okay, just watch out for," she yawned, not feeling Giovanni quickly remove himself from her and then run to stand next to his sisters, before she snuggled closer to Klarion "the goodies.."

"Okay.." Giovanni giggled evilly "Night night."

Katherine smirked "Don't let the Batman bite..."

With a quick turn of a key, the trio was out of Ever-space and into a whole new world. Where they arrived, they had no idea. The only thing around them were tall buildings with lights and sounds coming from all around them accompanied by smells, lots and lots of smells.

"Hey, look.." Lupo said, pointing to a sign up on a building that said '_Welcome to New York, the world wide immigration port._' "New York, huh?" A smirk wound it's way up Lupo's face.

Her sister smiled "I know that look, that's the '_Let's cause as much damage as we can before mom and dad have to come bail us out._' look."

Their brother smiled and clapped "Yay! Yay! Fun! Fun! Make things fun!"

His happiness caused a nearby fire hydrant to become uprooted as water forced it to shoot up like a rocket put on fast forward. The trio walked around for about an hour, causing accidents and starting a scene, without there actually being a scene that got started, before Giovanni said "I'm hungry.."

Katherine, who was setting a billboard of a magician with black hair and green eyes like her and Giovanni, nodded "I'm kind of hungry too."

As the three walked into a nearby coffee shop, Katherine bumped a man in a black button up trench coat.

"What the-?"

The coffee the man had was now spilt all over his coat, and the fire in his green eyes didn't feel right to the three. When he stared at them head on, the three felt strange as the man's supposed anger turned into a toothy smile.

"Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going, perhaps I can buy you three something to eat, it is rather cold out."

The three exchanged looks. Why was this strange guy offering to buy three even _stranger_ people something to eat? It just isn't customary! But the twins knew, if Giovanni had to go the entire day without eating, their mother and father would _kill_ them, well, that and they didn't have any money.

"Fine." It was Katherine who spoke, her voice sharp and commanding.

The man nodded, turning to the cashier, and he ordered some stuff. A couple of minutes later, he turned back to the three and handed them each a custard, or whatever, filled item before he put the drink to his lips and drank.

Giovanni, after testing his food, smiled with filling on his cheeks "Good."

What the twins saw was Giovanni's hair was forming little horns, barely visible to anyone but them, before they turned to the man, who was gracious enough to buy them the filled items of sugary deliciousness, to see that he had graying black hair on his head but a prominent black mustache.

_Uh oh…_ Katherine thought, setting a feeling/mind network with her twin and their brother _I don't think we're supposed to be around him…_

_But why?_ Giovanni asked

_Because I think he's-_ Katherine cut her thoughts off when she felt the man was staring at her. _Directly i_nto her eyes.

This man was unnerving and yet he wasn't. He seemed familiar and yet distant.

He smiled "Would you like a tour of New York?" He walked out the door with the three following him.

Giovanni piped up "Sure, but you have to tell us who you are first.."

"Okay." The man said, and the more he talked, the more an accent was being heard each time. As they turned a corner, he walked at a slow enough pace to where his companions could keep up "My name is Giovanni Zatara."

The three siblings all sort of stopped moving as their 'friend' just kept talking, he was now sitting on a bench in Central Park.

"My daughter disappeared seventeen years ago, her name was Zatanna. It was all my fault. I hurt her so badly that I could bare my actions. I spent five moths in a coma and then when I cam out of it, the emotional pain was so overwhelming that I had to quit my job."

Katherine felt Lupo's anger, and to be honest, she was angry as well.

"I know that you're her kids. I know that you hate me for hurting her. If you want to kill me, then go ahead." The man had taken off his hat and was now looking at his lap. "It was my mistake. It was my idea to do that."

The three of them, having had enough of New York and the discovery of their grandfather, opened a portal back to their home.

"Hey.." Zatara said, looking up at them, "Can you tell your mother I'm sorry?"

The three paid him no mind as they walked through the portal back home.


	4. 027 Parents 030 Death 075 Shade

010. Years

023. Lovers

024. Family

025. Strangers

_**027. Parents;**_

028. Children;

029. Birth;

_**030. Death;**_

034. Not Enough

036. Ephemeral;

_**042. Emptiness**_

071. Broken

_**075. Shade**_

_**088. Forgiveness**_

_**I have added new prompts to the board, I won't be using all of the prompts that I have, though after the story is done I will be using the unused prompts for requested one shots with this marvelous cast of characters. In no particular order, sometimes two or more will be covered in the same chapter. Sorry about that. No plan is perfect.**_

_**Lupo belongs to my friend Wolfie; Katherine and Giovanni(Klarion and Zatanna's son) belong to me; all cannon characters belong to DC Comics.**_

_**Prompts: **_027. Parents; 030. Death; 075. Shade

* * *

_**After the twins and their baby brother, Giovanni who was named after their grandfather to fuel his hatred towards humanity for what happened to his mother, went to New York and caused some chaos, they ran into their grandfather. After the three found out what happened to their mother all of those years ago, they left their grandfather to himself. No words upon their departure, just silence.**_

* * *

The three arrived back in Ever-space to find their father sitting in an armchair with his feet up and crossed, complete with Teekl on his shoulder.

"So," He began "how was your trip?" Something in his tone told the three he knew what happened.

"It went great dad.." Katherine replied. Lupo and Giovanni nodded

"Did you meet anyone your mother and I should know about?" Klarion asked

"No sir." Lupo and Katherine said together.

Giovanni, meanwhile, looked around before saying "Where's mommy?"

Klarion shrugged and he rose from the chair "I don't know squirt." He used magic to lift his son up before he threw the mommy's boy across the room into a box before saying "_Xob kcol!_" (Box lock)

Giovanni started beating against the sides of the box yelling "Daddy let me out! Let! Me! _OUT_!"

Klarion shook his head "Nope. Not until your sisters tell me who you met today."

The little magician started to scream and cry to be let out.

"Daddy please…"

Teekl glared at Klarion, who wasn't letting up on this severe-to-his-son-punishment until he got an answer. Katherine covered her ears to block out her baby brother's screams while Lupo couldn't take it anymore and yelled

"We met Zatara!"

Klarion turned to the direction of the box and said

"_Xob, kcolnu…_" (Box unlock)

The box unlocked and the boy leaped out of it, yelling "_Part em ni a xob niaga dna I lliw LLIK uoy!"_ (Trap me in a box again and I will KILL you!)

Klarion chuckled in Giovanni's direction and said "I'd like to see you try." Before he turned to his daughters "Next time, _kill_ him.." And with that, Klarion left the room, with Teekl off to give any form of comfort to the children that she could.

"It isn't fair." Lupo said, petting her brother's black hair in an evil manner that usually cheered him up.

"Why would he be angry with us for meeting Zatara?" Katherine asked Teekl, seeing as how the children could understand the cat.

"_You mustn't be angry at him. He is angry at Zatara for the pain he caused your mother."_ Teekl explained

"What did he do?" Giovanni asked, the tears expunged from his eyes. His curiosity was peaking.

"_I shouldn't tell you, I may be the companion to two evil master cats and their kits, being you three, but there is a story to tell."_ Teekl explained.

"Please." Lupo and Katherine begged together.

"_No way you three."_ Teekl argued.

"We won't tell them that you told us Teekie, we promise." Giovanni begged, using the nickname he gave the cat when he was two.

If cat's could sigh, which is what Teekl did along with rolling her eyes, they would give in to the pleas of their master's kits, which is, again, _exactly_ what Teekl did.

"_Fine, but if they skin me alive, you three will be suffering the blunt of my anger."_

"Okay." The three replied, Lupo taking the cat onto her lap as her siblings moved closer to hear the cat's tale.

* * *

Zatanna appeared before her father, his back to her, they were on top of a roof in New York city.

"Why?" Zatanna asked him, his back was still to her.

He didn't answer her. He turned his head to the stars.

"Do you remember when we used to look up at these stars?" He asked her. His voice monotone

"Don't play games with me." She snapped "Tell me why you decided to show yourself to my kids!"

Zatara shrugged "I don't know Zatanna, maybe, just maybe, I wanted to meet them! Maybe I wanted to see what you've created, weather you're on the side of good or evil!"

Zatanna scoffed "I don't believe you."

"Don't believe me?! Zatanna I'm sorry about what happened to you! I'm _sorry_!" Zatara's voice cracked and he whipped around to face his daughter tears were in his eyes

Zatanna smirked "How does it feel? Being a good guy and yet, not doing anything? Not seeing your League friends for over a decade and a half?"

"It's been hell, but it was minimal compared to the pain I felt after what I did to you.."

Zatanna scoffed "You should have thought about that earlier!"

* * *

Teekl cautioned the children before she started _"You must understand, this tale is from before any of you were born."_ She took a deep breath _"It was the time of Fate. When you mother's father was possessed by the helmet of Fate."_

Giovanni gasped "Wow."

Teekl nodded "_You see, your grandfather and Fate tried to kill your father by using very powerful, very ancient magic from the time of Leonardo Da Vinci, as per your ancestry on your mother's side. The blue and gold colored monster used magic to trap me and harm your father._

* * *

Zatara's face twisted into a scowl "How many times do I have to-"

"Too many to count. Now, tell me, what the hell were you thinking?"

Zatara looked a little confused "When I showed myself to my grandchildren or when I did what I did?"

"The latter.." Zatanna snarled

* * *

_Then, just as the magical items were about to activate and destroy the darkness within your father. But, if that particular group of charms is used on a being of good, it takes away the good and replaces it with evil."_ Teekl replied. The twins and little boy gasped. _"Those charms took away her goodness and replaced it with evilness."_

"What?" Lupo asked, causing Teekl to look up at her. The cat nodded

"_Yes, that is what happened to your mother."_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Fate told me if I killed Klarion, then Chaos would no longer exist, there would be no reason to wear the helmet. That you would be safe." Zatara said, telling the truth

His daughter's eyes were filled with rage "And you _believed_ him!? Because of you, Klarion nearly _died_! I had to do _something_!"

"WHY!? _Why_ do something for that disgusting pile of evil magic?"

"Because I _love_ him!"

Zatara went silent. He hadn't known of his daughter's attraction to the chaos entity. If he did, then he would have stopped Fate from doing what was done. "But why kill six out of the nine founders? Why? Why leave Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman alive? I was the one that needed to die, not them! Why even kill the team, they were your friends!"

"Rocket was not my friend, she was a worthless replacement. And Jason, he _didn_'t even fit the mantle of Robin."

"She had a life Zatanna! Jason had a life too! Why would you do that?"

"_LOOK IN A MIRROR!_" Zatanna screamed at him, causing a storm to bloom overhead. "All the deaths and casualties in the league were _your_ doing! _ALL_ of them were! Those I left alive were reminders of what _YOU_ did!"

At this point, Zatara felt the need to puke as tears fell down his face. He swallowed and said "If those deaths were my fault, why don't you just kill me?"

Zatanna's eyes gained a mischievous glint "If you want me to," she raised her hand as lightening flashed overhead "then I won't disappoint."

* * *

"_The good was ripped from her and she became the most blackest rose in a garden of yellow."_ Teekl said, finishing her tale as Klarion came in.

"Are you done telling them campfire stories? We have to go get Zatanna." He said impatiently

Teekl meowed _"Of course."_

She got off of Lupo's laugh and exited Ever-space on her masters shoulders.

* * *

Zatanna took a deep breath and said "_Nummos eht gninenthgil!"_ (Summon the lightening!)

She pointed the lightening straight at Zatara's chest. It blasted through Zatara's chest, leaving a hole where his heart used to be, and the force threw him off of the roof and down forty-five floors, not before a tear fell down his face and landed on the roof.

He fell silently down, the wind tearing through his hair, his clothes offering little resistance against the wind. He hit the ground with a loud as all hell cracking noise.

"Goodbye Zatara." Zatanna said, turning around to see Klarion and Teekl standing there. No words were spoken, Zatanna walked into his arms and Klarion said something that took them to Ever-space.


	5. 042 Emptiness 088 Forgiveness

_**LAST chapter of Crossing Chaos. Do not fret, dear readers, I will be writing a sequel. When there are kids with parents of the same gender, they are clones. I assure you they are clones, accepted by both 'parents' for who they are.**_

* * *

_**010. Years**_

_**023. Lovers**_

_**024. Family**_

_**025. Strangers**_

_**027. Parents;**_

_**028. Children;**_

_**029. Birth;**_

_**030. Death;**_

_**034. Not Enough**_

_**036. Ephemeral;**_

042. Emptiness

**_071. Broken_**

**_075. Shade_**

088. Forgiveness

**_Lupo belongs to my friend Wolfie; Katherine and Giovanni(Klarion and Zatanna's son) belong to me; all cannon characters belong to DC Comics._**

Prompts: 0.42. Emptiness; 0.88. Forgiveness

* * *

_**Last time on Crossing Chaos:**_  
_**After kids got back, Teekl told them the story as to why their mother is a Chaos lady. During the time Teekl was telling the story, Zatanna had a chat with her father on mutual ground until she excepted the old saying 'Hell hath no fury like an angry mother.' After Teekl finished telling the story, Klarion and Teekl left to go get Zatanna to find out that Zatanna had killed her father.**_

* * *

Lupo, Katherine and Giovanni were waiting for their parents and Teekl to get back to Ever-space. The three were in the study area, Katherine was reading books on chants that can materialize things, help you talk to intimate objects while Lupo was reading books on transfiguration and transmogrification. Their brother was reading books on plausible familiars and how to destroy another magicians familiar, he was an incredibly smart boy.

The three copied everything interesting and key facts down before presenting them to each other. They each had small notebooks that were filling up rapidly. They stopped writing and then closed their books when they heard their parents enter the space. They rushed in to greet them. As they entered the area where their parents materialized, they felt something different. It wasn't a happy feeling, nor a sad or angry feeling, it was nothing. They looked at their parents, who stared back at them. Teekl broke everything up by meowing.

_"I have an idea, let's all go to bed."_

_Lazy familiar_… Klarion thought as he escorted his Babymagic to their bed before he turned to the children "Sleep in your own rooms tonight." That request, demand actually, was mainly pointed at Giovanni as their parents lied down on the bed. When no one moved, he forced the order again "Go."

The children flew out of the room like they had been set on fire.

* * *

"Why did he do that?" Giovanni asked quietly, for a genius four year old, things tended to escape him

"Maybe something happened." Lupo suggested. Katherine nodded

"Let's check the Wizard-Net." Katherine replied, making a crystal ball appear in front of them in the study.

They saw their mother talking to their grandfather, their words were distorted the way words get in a crystal ball when one views the past or future. The action they got loud and clear was the lightening that struck their grandfather in the heart, causing instantaneous death.

_If mom killed Zatara, there's no telling if she won't kill us or dad too._ Katherine thought. Causing a wave of fear to spread off of the baby of the group

_What are we gonna do Kat_? He thought, shaking

_Lup, Van, we're running away. Nothing's going to stop us._ Katherine thought

She felt her siblings very hesitantly agree.

_Yeah._ Lupo replied _I think I know where to go._

_Where?_ Giovanni asked

_To the League._ The twins answered their brother

* * *

Teekl, after ten minutes of seeing her masters laying down on their bed doing nothing two moths after Zatanna killed her father, saying _"I'll make sure they went to bed this time."_

The cat, after not being given a response, found them in the study, reading and copying down facts, until she saw three bags filled with what was most likely clothes

_"What are you three doing?_" Teekl asked, not letting them escape that easily

"Nothing." The kids answered, not looking up from their books

_"Right.."_ Teekl replied _"And I'm really a dog."_

"What do you want Teek?" Katherine snapped, finally looking up from her book

_"To know exactly what you're doing."_ The cat responded_ "And don't say nothing, because I know for a fact you three are up to something."_

"You'll see.." Lupo replied, again, not looking up from the book she was reading

_"What are you talking about?"_ Teekl asked

Giovanni, getting annoyed with the cat, said in a bored manner "_Llab fo nray, raeppa.."_ (Ball of yarn appear..). He rolled the ball towards Teekl, letting her see the stringy fabric, before the cat pounced on it. Then the boy whispered _"Egac, enifnoc Lkeet.."_ (Cage, confine Teekl..). The cat was too busy playing to notice

_Do you guys have everything?_ Katherine asked her siblings

_Yup.._ The two replied. They placed the books back on the shelves before disappearing from the room and Ever-space, never to return.

* * *

"Why did she do that to him, he was her father…" Kent Carter Grayson-West said, who's hero name was Hawk, a fourteen year old speedster, looking at the grave of the magician who he revered to as an uncle

"I don't know Kent." Replied Angelfish, the daughter of Megan and Lagoon, a fifteen year old Atlantian/Martian hybrid

"But that still wasn't fair." Replied Sindella, the daughter of Zachary and Bunny Zatara. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears as she looked at her great-great-uncle's grave. "He only did why he did because he wanted to protect her."

"Pick a side Sinder.." Replied Kyle Kent, or Kyl-el, the son of Superman (Conner) and Changling (Garfield)

"What if she doesn't wanna?" Said a small voice.

The four whipped around to see two girls, both had black hair and one had two different colored eyes; the left was black and the right was blue. The other girl had black hair and green eyes, like Zatara did. Their attention was brought to the little boy that stood between both of the girls. He had black hair and green eyes, like the girl and Zatara.

"Who are you?" Sindella asked the three

"You have to hear us out first, the story we have to tell, then we'll tell you who we are." Said the black haired, blue and black eyed girl

"Fine." Said Kyle, not liking the look of these girls or the kid.

"We come from a place where Chaos is permitted, where we are the rulers. That is, until we met our grandfather.." Said the green eyed teen "When we heard about what he did, we started to hate him, but now we see he didn't mean to harm her. What she did to him was so ghastly, so unspeakable, that we had to run away. For fear that she would kill us too."

"Is that all?" Asked Damian Wayne, the biological son of Batman, the fifth Boy Wonder, now calling himself Red Bird, the future ruler of the night AKA the next Batman, and leader of the team. The only reason he was here was because his father forced him to go.

"That is our story. And now our names." The boy said "My name is Giovanni."

"Lupo." Said the blue and black eyed girl

"Katherine." Said the other girl. "Our last name is Bleak, or Zatara, our parents weren't really clear."

Kent started vibrating in anger, Kyle was about ready to shape-shift into a huge as all heck animal while Damian pulled out a few Batarangs. The only one not getting ready to attack was Sindella

"Why? Why turn your back on your parents?" She wondered

"Why not?" Katherine asked "We inherited our mother's reckless streak."

"And, believe it or not, we really want to make a difference. Bring light to the Zatara name again." Lupo replied.

"Yeah, we didn't just inherit our parents powers to cause Chaos, we inherited the good that was once inside of our mother." Katherine said

"We want to make the wrong's our parents made right. We want to prove that Zatara's light and love haven't died." Giovanni said. "That must have been why she gave me grandpa's name, to prove that somewhere inside of her, she still loved and forgave him."

"How do we know we can trust you, even after everything you've said?" Asked Damian

Katherine looked at her siblings What do you say? Have we chosen our path?

Yeah. The good path. Lupo replied

The Zatara path. Giovanni answered before turning to the others and saying "Because, we're of Zatara blood. We are the only ones who can bring down the Light, our father taught us so that we could one day make real the promise he gave to our mother about freeing our grandfather from Fate."

"Sindella.." Kent said

"_Evah uoy nekops eht hturt?_" (Have you spoken the truth?)

"We wouldn't tell a lie about that. He was our grandfather, we may be evil but we care about family! We were trying to protect him from our mother and father, but our father was torturing our baby brother! The information slipped! Besides, they already knew what happened!" Lupo yelled.

"That's a lie!" Sindella roared at her 'cousins'

"It's the truth." A ghostly Italian accent replied.

Everyone turned to the grave. Sitting on top of the grave was a black cat, it's fur was well kept, it had a white chest, a red ribbon tied around it's neck like a bowtie and matching front socks, it's green eyes were of a piercing quality.

"Vanni." Sindella said, her voice low

"Zatara…" the black haired spawn of Chaos all breathed out at once.

"Hello all." He said, jumping off the grave before turning around to it "I always found it strange, having people who's death's hadn't been solved, come back and ask me for help. Zatanna solved a mystery, with Artemis as her companion, that had haunted me for I don't know how many years. The girl's name was Greta."

"So, their good?" Kent asked, gesturing to the siblings

"Yes. I'll be sticking around as familiar to them, so no worries." The cat said, running up the grave and back flipping off of the grave onto Katherine's shoulder.

"Alright, we'll trust you, cat." Damian said.

"I prefer to be called Shuffle."

"Why?" Kent asked

"You ever heard of a three card shuffle?" Sindella asked, answering her own question "That's also called the Zatara Shuffle."

Kent smiled, extending a hand to Katherine "Welcome to the team."


End file.
